Where Did You Go?
by Gone But Not Forgotten
Summary: Rory is tortured as an power hungry Emperor tries to get information on the Doctors where abouts. Will Rory tell them? Will Amy and the Doctor save him? And most of all where are Amy and the Doctor? Rory/Amy Rated M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**** Alright, so this is darker than my normal stuff, but I thought I'd give it a shot. Also, I'd like to express my extreme concern about the lack of stories about Rory! R&R!**

**Disclaimer:****_ Doctor Who_ is not mine. I really wish it was, but sadly it's not.**

**Rory's POV**

I screamed as once again the alien standing above me kicked me in the side. He demanded that I tell him where the Doctor was, yeah that would happen. I stayed silent knowing that worse torture would come. He kept asking and kicking. I still didn't say a word.

"Knowing the Doctor he's probably kissing that girlfriend of yours right now." The Alien laughed. I knew that was a lie, but it still gave me a pretty damn good excuse to be angry. I groaned as I stood up slowly keeping Amy's face in my mind. This was for her. I punched the alien in the...snout...Anyway I punched him. "The gods will have no mercy on you for assaulting the royal guard!"

"If your bloody gods approved of lying then they're asses." I coughed spitting up blood.

"Infidel!" He screamed shoving me back to the ground. He turned to the other guard. "Take him to the torture chamber, the Emperor will want to deal with this one himself."

If anything that sounded bad, really bad.

~o~O~o~

_"What are we doing today, Doctor?" Amy asked running out into the control room and spinning around. "I want to get out of the TARDIS! It's so boring in here."_

_"Amy, calm down!" I called running after her. I'd just spent three hours helping Amy figure out what to wear. "He probably hasn't finished adjusting the TARDIS and us to the gravity pressure yet."_

_"Actually that's exactly what I'm in the middle of doing..." The Doctor muttered. He stood up and looked straight at me. He watched me for a second then pulled out the sonic screwdriver and ran a scan. Amy went to stand beside him and looked me up and down. "Well it's Rory. He's even human."_

_"Well than how'd he know what you were doing?" Amy asked._

_"That's a good question." The Doctor stated they both looked at me._

_"Did you think I just stood around for two thousand years?" I asked them. "By the way Doctor you may want to go to 108 AD and pick up the TARDIS' manual before someone else gets their hands on it."_

_"I threw that in a supernova..." The Doctor muttered. "How did it end up on earth?"_

_"Don't ask me, but I read it and you have the brakes off." Rory laughed._

_"Great, now you and River can be back seat drivers together." The Doctor grumbled under his breath. He looked at the control panel and flicked a switch. "There. Happy?"_

~o~O~o~

I woke up in my cold dark cell. I must have passed out during the torture. The Emperor looked like the others only his snout was longer and he was green instead of teal. I'd also learned what they called themselves, the _Forem_. From the Latin I know from when I was a Roman Centurion I figured out that it means forest. Their name explains my surroundings. It explains the dirt below me and uncut and unbroken wood walls around me. I think I'm in a tree. I glanced out the door to make sure no one was there before I stood and went to knock on the wall. My experiment proved what I already knew. I'm underground, in a tree.

"He's awake!" The guard outside my cell yelled. Several guards appeared outside the door and from the center stepped out the Emperor. I shook my head in horror. They were getting more and more brutal with my torture. They unlocked the door and I turned towards the emperor still standing.

"You bow when in the presence of the Emperor, Infidel!" One guard barked at me. I glared down at the Emperor. He stared up in curiosity.

"Make him shorter than me!" The Emperor declared. A guard walked past the Emperor and slammed the middle section of his spear into the back of my knees forcing me to fall onto them. I winced at the pain as my hands landed on the ground to support myself. I got back up and glared back down at the little green Forem in front of me. "Infidel, you must kneel!"

"No." I croaked out. A guard grabbed each of my shoulders and attempted to force me to kneel, I didn't budge. I didn't even waiver.

"If he won't kneel willingly, then force will be necessary." The Emperor laughed gleefully. There was a twinkle in his eye that I'd seen while he was torturing me. He liked the feeling of absolute power over his prisoners and (I would assume) his subjects. "Break his legs then hold him up in a kneeling position. He will kneel. Break the arm he punched you with as well, Brothers Okley and Willden."

They dragged me out of the cell and down the hall to the only other room I'd seen of this place, the torture room. They pulled me in and tied me down to what looked like an old hospital bed. They brought over a huge clamp like object. My screams echoed through the corridors as I felt and heard several of my bones in both my legs and my right arm break. Tears spilled down my face.

"Where the bloody-hell are Amy and the Doctor?" I thought as they dragged me back to my cell and forced me to kneel in front of their Emperor.

**AN: There is chapter one and there are still a lot of questions unanswered. For example: Where are the Doctor and Amy? How did Rory end up underground inside a tree? What is the Emperor's problem? And why are they after the Doctor? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**** Alright, chapter 2! Review please!**

**Disclaimer: ****If I owned Doctor Who this would be on TV not on FanFiction. This of course means, NOT MINE!**

**Amy's POV**

_ "Yeah," Rory chuckled realising just how annoyed the Doctor was. "So where exactly are we, Doctor? It didn't take long to get here so we can't be too far from earth."_

_ "We aren't." The Doctor answered. "In fact we're just in the next galaxy. The planet has an astounding amount of oxygen in the atmosphere. It's not concentrated enough to kill either of you, but if you feel dizzy or tired please tell me."_

_ "Alright, well then let's go boys." Amy laughed throwing the end of her red scarf over her shoulder and heading to the doors._

~o~O~o~

Scared, worried, nervous, terrified, they all described how I was feeling. The Doctor had no clue were the TARDIS was taking us and Rory was still back on that forest planet. We had to get back to the planet and go get him.

"What are doing?" The Doctor muttered as he flew around the control panel hitting buttons that supposedly landed the TARDIS, not that they were working. He'd been at it for the entire twelve hours we were in flight.

I wondered what had happened to Rory. He was probably lying on that beautiful green grass relaxing in the sun. What if that wasn't what happened? What if he was in trouble? What if he'd fallen down a hill and hurt himself or something? I'd seen him fall down the side of a cliff before because he wanted to see what kind of frog and jumped past him off the cliff. He'd walked out to the very edge and looked straight down. Neither of us realised how slippery the ground by the edge was. I fell off the side cracking his head open and breaking his left arm which was better than breaking his right arm.

"No, no, NO!" The Doctor yelled suddenly pulling me away from my thoughts. I jumped up and ran over to where he was standing in front of a screen. "Don't you dare do this to me."

"Doctor, what's wrong?" I asked a little afraid of the answer. He walked over to the doors of the TARDIS and stared out the window with wide eyes.

"We're heading straight for a collapsing star." He muttered.

~o~O~o~

_ "Amy, relax the planets still going to be here in five minutes." Rory laughed following me out into the brilliant red sunlight. The planet was stunning to look at with rolling hills and beautiful forests. A river ran past about twenty feet away from the TARDIS. I looked over at Rory and smiled. He smiled back and grabbed my hand. We started walking around the meadow we were in. I couldn't help, but notice how happy Rory looked out here. He'd seemed very tired recently and something about him looked older, but I'd been with him for every second since the wedding. He changed just by remembering the two-thousand years he spent waiting for me. I turned my head and kissed him on the cheek before letting my cheek rest on his shoulder as we continued walking. Half an hour later the Doctor walked down the side of the hill that the TARDIS was on to see Rory and I lying on the grass talking._

_ "Right, it's time to get going." The Doctor said clapping his hands together. I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off. "Yes, I know we just got here, but there's so much more to see!"_

~o~O~o~

"How far did we go?" I asked staring out the window at the approaching sun.

"Not far at all." The Doctor muttered. "We're still in the same solar system."

"That right there," He said pointing out the window at a little green planet. "Is where we were twelve hours ago."

"Is there any species that lives on that planet?" I asked concern spreading across my face.

"Yes," The Doctor answered. "The _Forem _live there. They've lived there almost as long as I've been alive. They're barbaric and cruel. That's why I wanted to leave, so quickly. That and I might have annoyed them a little last time I was here."

"What did you do?" Amy asked a little shocked that he hadn't mentioned this before.

"I...it was an accident." The Doctor muttered. "I saved their planet from a Dalek attack, but I had to blow up the Dalek ship. The Queen had taken a fancy to me and gone with me onto the ship. She kissed me at one point and was killed by the Dalek. I blew up the ship and escaped back to the planet. The Queens son blamed me for his mother's death. He put all the rage he felt towards me into taking of the other kingdoms in the galaxy. He became an emperor. He's still bitter and angry."

"Will Rory be okay?" I asked almost whispering.

"I don't know." The Doctor answered truthfully.

"If he dies, I'm going home." I nearly cried.

"That's understandable." The Doctor sighed sadly.

**AN:**** Alright so there. I will continue this story soon! Thanks to **_**LaceyLane**_** for reviewing. I wouldn't have continued if you didn't review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:**** Alright, so here's chapter 3. Read and Review.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own **_**Doctor Who**_**.**

_**Rory's POV**_

_We all began walking back towards the TARDIS. Amy stepped inside ahead of us and the Doctor pulled me aside for only a moment before entering. He stared at me for a long moment and then leaned over to whisper something to me._

_ "I'm sorry about ruining your anniversary." was all he said before stepping into the TARDIS. I followed him stepping in behind them. I closed the TARDIS doors and I walked over to them._

_ "Where next?" Amy asked, only looking sad at having today ruined like I was. We'd been married for a year now._

~o~O~o~

My eyes fluttered open to the dark of my cell. I tried to move my legs wishing it had been a bad dream, but they wouldn't move. It hadn't been a dream; I was in tree somewhere on a strange planet. I was imprisoned with no hope of escape other than Amy and the Doctor, who had been gone for who knows how long. It was hopeless. I was doomed. The last thing I could do was keep Amy and the Doctor safe.

The Emperor strolled into the cell, anger apparent on his face. He glared down at me as though I was scum. I looked up at him with the same expression on my face. His face got continually darker. Slowly a smile spread across his face.

"This is your last chance, Rory Williams of Leadworth." He smirked. I almost gasped at his taunt; I'd made sure they didn't know my name. "The little leather folder was helpful in discovering your identity. Now where is the Doctor?"

~o~O~o~

_There was yelling from outside of the TARDIS. Amy and the Doctor spun around to stare at the doors. A bang followed and I could hear the structural integrity of the doors failing. I didn't know how someone could break through the TARDIS's doors, but it appeared that they were almost through. I had a plan and I could see that the Doctor had thought of the same thing. We couldn't risk the TARDIS and it wouldn't fly without the Doctor alive._

_ I nodded to the Doctor and then stared at Amy for a moment. Her head was going back and forth between us. I turned away and grabbed a silver disc off a shelf behind me. It would take them both away by force, but the person who put the disc in would be forced to stay behind. I ran over to the control panel. Amy noticed the look in my eyes, it was the same as a year ago when I took a shot for the Doctor. A tear leaked from her eye and I watched her until another bang echoed through the TARDIS._

_ "That's twice now, Doctor." I said, my voice calmer than I felt. I pushed the disc into the slot and they disappeared around me._

~o~O~o~

"I'm not going to tell you." I said confidently. I suppose when both your legs and an arm are broken and your wife is in a time machine with an alien, you really don't have much to lose.

"My guards will kill you if you do not reveal the whereabouts of the Doctor!" The Emperor yelled in frustration.

"Then I guess I'm a dead man." I answered icily. The short alien screamed in rage at my response. He glared at me hating me as much as he hated the Doctor.

"So be it." He hissed. "Guards, take him to the execution deck."

**AN:**** I know this one's short, but it needed the cliff hanger. Review!**


End file.
